Ella
by Kyara Jinn-Black
Summary: Este es un SongFic basado en la canción Ella... un punto de vista diferente sobre la relación entre James y Lily, junto con Sirius y Remus...¿Qué esperas? entra y disfruta!


**ELLA**

_**Disclaimer:** Bueno… estos personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a la millonaria y famosísima JK Rowling (y obviamente yo no soy ella, porque si lo fuera no estaría escribiendo este FF, y reviviría a Sirius y a Dumbledore), yo solo hago esto como entretenimiento._

_Bueno este FF es sobre James-Remus-Lily-Sirius, y está basado en la canción "Ella" de Hansel, Raúl y Luis Enrique (los que ya la han escuchado sabrán de que se trata el fic). _

_Este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto ¡sean comprensivos, espero su review, ya sean para criticas constructivas y destructivas. Y ya sin más cháchara… (redoble de tambores)… aki esta mi fic._

------------------------ ᥀ ᥀ ᥀ ᥀-------------------------------

En un bar a las afueras del valle de Godric se encontraban 3 hombres platicando, ellos eran: Remus Lupin-Moony, de cabello rubio casi dorado y de ojos también dorados; otro era Sirius Black-Padfoot, de cabello negro-azulado, con buen físico (N.A: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh… lo siento caí en la tentación) y de ojos negros; el último no era otro que James Potter-Prongs, de cabello negro azabache muy revuelto y ojos café oscuro.

Hace ya mucho tiempo que nos veíamos chicos-comentó Moony.

Si, casi desde que salimos de Hogwarts-dijo Padfoot.

Claro ingratos, ni siquiera una carta envían-dijo Prongs fingiéndose ofendido.

Ya calma Prongs… para eso estamos aquí ¿no?-dijo Padfoot-para ponernos al día.

Tienes razón amigo-dijo Prongs-¿que te parece si empiezas tu Moony?

Está bien-dijo Moony.

**Amigos, conocí a una mujer tan preciosa**

**que por bella le di una rosa, tiene los ojos azules, tan lindos**

**como un reflejo del mar.**

He de decirles amigos que he conocido a una mejor preciosa, dulce y delicada, que me ha robado el corazón…

Wow… Moony si que te ha flechado-dijo Prongs.

¿Y ya pasó algo con ella?-dijo Padfoot.

**Ayer, caminando por una avenida al parar de repente en la esquina, besé sus labios, sentí que era mía**

**aquella linda mujer.**

**Ya llevo seis meses saliendo con ella,**

**es tan fácil de amar,**

**todas las noches la llevo conmigo a pasear**

**y la regreso temprano a su casa para que pueda soñar.**

Si, hemos estado saliendo, es tan inocente… todo de ella me encanta…-dijo Moony.

**Ella, es tan frágil, tan dulce, inocente,**

**sin ninguna maldad,**

**esta llena de amor, de cariño y de sinceridad,**

**lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida, lo puedo jurar.**

Me gustaría conocer a la mujer que ha logrado ese cambio – dijo Padfoot.

Aquí tengo una foto de ella – dijo Moony acercándole una foto (cuya imagen mostraba a una chica pelirroja con ojos azules) a Padfoot, este miró la foto y frunció el ceño, acto seguido le paso la imagen a Prongs.

¿Qué te pasa padfoot?-dijo Moony.

Merlín…-susurró Padfoot.

**Amigo, esa mujer a quien dices que amas**

**es quien devora mi cuerpo en la cama,**

**una tigresa vestida de seda hambrienta por mí.**

**Ella hace el amor como una salvaje,**

**en cuanto al sexo ella es una insaciable,**

**me tiene el cuerpo gastado y cansado**

**de tanto querer.**

Moony, lo siento-dijo Padfoot.

¿Por qué lo dices Pad?-dijo Moony.

Yo conozco a esta mujer…-dijo Padfoot-…la conozco demasiado.

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Moony-¿de dónde la conoces?

**Ella hace tiempo es mi amante prohibida,**

**el placer ilegal, ni me atrevo,**

**ni puedo, ni quiero**

**de sus garras escapar, es un vicio que llevo en mis venas**

**que no puedo evitar.**

La conocí en una discoteca muggle, hace ya 4 meses-dijo Padfoot.

Pero…-dijo Moony.

Eso no es todo…-dijo Padfoot con semblante triste-ella es mi… amante desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Esta mujer**

**Ella, que aparenta ser dulce, inocente,**

**sin ninguna maldad, es la fiera que llena mi vida de felicidad,**

**ha logrado envolver a los dos, ja, que casualidad.**

No-dijo Moony- me estas tomando el pelo ¿verdad, lo que tu dices no puede ser verdad.

Desafortunadamente es verdad-dijo Padfoot.

Padfoot, no es gracioso lo que me dices – dijo Moony- deja ya de mentir.

¿Me crees capaz de bromear con esto?-preguntó Padfoot mirando a Moony a los ojos.

Pero es que…-dijo Moony claramente decepcionado.

No eres al único que ha engañado-dijo Prongs.

**Amigos,**

**me alegro tanto que hayan hablado,**

**atentamente a los dos he escuchado,**

**ahora les pido que escuchen muy bien**

**lo que voy a decir.**

¿De qué hablas Prongs?-dijo Padfoot.

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Moony.

Tengo que contarles algo…-dijo Prongs.

**Después**

**de tanto tiempo de estar separados,**

**debo decirles que al fin me he casado,**

**con una dama que un día**

**muy lejos de aquí conocí.**

Hace mucho tiempo que nos separamos, y no estuvimos en contacto-dijo Prongs- durante ese tiempo conocí a una mujer hermosa y muy tierna. Debo decir que me enamoré a primera vista, pues creí que era la mujer perfecta para mí.

¿A que te refieres con "era"?-dijo Moony.

Hace ya 2 años que me casé con ella, y debo decir que fue el peor error que pude cometer-dijo Prongs.

**Yo**

**imaginé que algo estaba pasando**

**cuando un día la vi**

**caminando de brazos de otro**

**presente hoy aquí,**

**es difícil tener que aceptarlo**

**la vida es así.**

¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo Moony.

Pensé que estabas enamorado-dijo Padfoot.

Y lo estaba… pero uno no puede permitirse amar a una mujer que te es infiel-dijo Prongs.

¿QUÉEEE?'-dijeron Padfoot y Moony al unísono.

Si… me engañó con dos personas muy importantes para mí-dijo Prongs.

Pero… ¿Estás seguro?-dijo Padfoot-¿acaso la viste?

Tú y Moony también la vieron-dijo Prongs.

**Ella,**

**la que es tu novia, tan dulce**

**y tu amante hambrienta de placer,**

**la que en las tardes oscuras**

**a ustedes logró enloquecer,**

**hace años la hice mi esposa,**

**ella es mi mujer.**

¿De qué hablas?-dijo Moony.

¿Ves a la mujer de esta foto?-dijo Prongs, cogiendo la foto que Padfoot momentos antes le había dado.

¿Esa zorra?-dijo Moony.

Si…esta mujer que es tu novia tan "inocente", y la novia tan "fiera" de Padfoot-dijo prongs dirigiéndose a sus amigos- esta mujer es Lily, mi esposa.

Amigo…-dijo Padfoot-lo siento…. yo no sabía.

Yo tampoco-dijo Moony.

No se preocupen amigos, no tienen la culpa-dijo Prongs-pues esta mujer la supo hacer bien, y ya ven nos engañó a los tres.

------------------------ ᥀ ᥀ ᥀ ᥀-------------------------------

Espero que hayan disfrutado el fic… ahora si, envíenme reviews, solo tienen que hacer clic en donde dice go y listo!... espero sus críticas.


End file.
